Une journée a la piscine de Faramir chapitre 3
by Catou
Summary: Légolas,Aragorn,Éomer,Arwen,Éowyn,Gimli et Faramir vont faire un beatch party cher Faramir, que va-t-il arriver ? Surtout qu'Arwen et Éowyn se retrouvent dans la même pèce...
1. La proposition

L'invitation...  
  
Il faisait chaud ce matin là, quand Aragorn se réveilla. Il était 4h du matin, Arwen dormait encor, alors il ne fit pas de bruit en sortant de leur chambre.  
  
Cette journée là, il devait se rendre a un congrès où plusieurs rois se rendaient chaque mois pour discuter de tout et de rien. Au début, Aragorn n'était pas très a l'aise avec ce genre de rencontre, où tout les rois, parlaient avec tant d'assurance, et connaissait presque tout de leur royaume. Mais au fils du temps, il s'avait accoutumer et maintenant, il était très alaise avec se genre de réunion.  
  
Il ne déjeuna pas, il n'avait pas le temps, il c'était réveiller beaucoup trop tard qu'il ne l'avait prévue parce qu'il a eu une dure nuit ( pas plus de détails ). Il sortit de son château, pris le plus rapide de ses chevaux, et se dirigea vers la place où devait se dérouler le congrès.  
  
Arriver a destination, il entra dans la salle, presque tout les rois étaient arriver, c'est pourquoi ils tournèrent tous le regard vers lui quand qu'il alla vers son siège qui était à côté de celui d'Éomer et de celui de Faramir qui n'était pas encor arriver. Peut de temps après, Faramir entra, il n'avait pas vraiment l'aire en forme, et portait un col roulé (je ne sais pas si vous voyez l'allusion.).  
  
Faramir : Salut dit-il en s'approchant d'Aragorn et d'Éomer. Aragorn : Salut, dure nuit ???? Faramir : He.oui.he...non... répondit-il en replaçant son cache cou. tandis qu'Éomer lui lançait un regard méchant et accusateur. Aragorn : Ha oui je vois, lui répondit-il avec un regard amuser. Faramir : Mais comment l'as-tu.deviner. Lui chuchota Faramir en essayant d'éviter les regards que lui lançait Éomer. Aragorn : L'expérience. **vous savez tous où je veut en venir n'est-ce pas, c'est pourquoi, je ne m'attardera pas plus sur le sujet** :D  
  
Après le congrès, Éomer, Faramir et Aragorn allèrent boire une bière. ( Et oui se sont des hommes on y peut rien !!!)  
  
Là, ils trouvèrent Gimli et Légolas assit a une table. Ils allèrent les rejoindre, se demandant se que Légolas pouvait bien faire dans cette endroit.  
  
Légolas :C'est Gimli qui ma forcer, c'est que hier, il m'a suivit dans un arbre, et.il est tomber (petit rire auprès des trois rois) alors, pour se venger, il m'obligea a l'accompagner ici. Éomer :Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours de même ? demanda-t-il a Aragorn en jetant un regard croche a Légolas et a Gimli. Aragorn : Passent un ans avec eux, et là, là seulement tu pourras les comprendre.  
  
Cette conversation du s'arrêter là, car Gimli et Légolas avaient encor une fois recommencer a se dire des vérité l'un sur l'autre ( et oui, comme on dit, les vérité ne sont pas tous bonne a entendre ). Et Faramir était pris tout seule pour les séparer. Une fois que les trois hommes (huuuummmm, j'adore se mot :D ) eurent réussit a séparer Légolas et Gimli, Faramir pris la parole..  
  
Faramir: J'en profite pendant qu'on est tous réunit pour vous demander de venir a un party cher nous, on va se baigner, c'est pourquoi, vous êtes tous prier d'amener vos costumes de bain.  
  
Aragorn: Est-ce qu'Éowyn va être présente ? (Il n'en dit pas plus car Éomer venait de lui jeter le même regard qui avait traumatiser Faramir au congrès.)  
  
Faramir :He oui, elle va être présente, et si tu veut, tu peut inviter Arwen.  
  
Aragorn : Super, moi je viens, (il avait le sourire au lèvres).  
  
Éomer: Je crois que moi aussi je vais venir, pour vous surveiller. Dit Éomer en regardant Aragorn et Faramir.  
  
Légolas: Je crois que je vais venir aussi  
  
Gimli : Si Légolas vient, je viens aussi..  
  
Après que tous est regarder Gimli avec une expression de dégoût dans le visage, ils retournèrent chez eux pour se préparer a un après midi à la piscine.  
  
Voilà, j'ai fini mon premier chapitre ( j'en avait déjà mis un je ne sais pas si vous lavez lut, mais, bon ) je sais qu'il n'est pas long, mais les autres vont être mieux. Je tiens à dire que c'est ma première fic, alors, c'est sure qu'elle n'est pas parfaite.  
  
Je tiens a dire que je dédie cette fic à ma petite s?ur Izzou, que j'aime et que j'adore..  
  
Si vous l'avez aimer svp, écrivez moi, parce que je ne vais pas faire la suite si vous ne voulez pas. ( je suis diabolique ) 


	2. La demande

Bon, je sais qu'il y en a très peu qui mon envoyer des e-mail (réviews) mais, c'est pas grave.  
  
Bon vous savez tous qu'elles perso est a qui alors.  
  
Je dédis cette fic a Elyssa et Érika qui mon vraiment aider pour publier cette fic, merci énormément les fille :D  
  
  
  
La demande  
  
Il était 11h a.m. quand Aragorn arriva a son château. Tout le long du trajet il avait penser a un discours qui pourrais convainque Arwen d'aller cher Faramir.Ce n'est pas Faramir qu'elle haïs mais c'est Éowyn. Depuis qu'Aragorn lui a dit qu'il avait eu une ''aventure'' avec elle, non seulement elle l'haïs mais elle ne fait plus confiance a Aragorn quand celui ci se retrouve dans la même pièce qu'Éowyn.  
  
Aragorn entra dans le salon où Arwen était en train de lire.  
  
Ha, salut mon chérie dit-elle en se relevant la tête de son livre.  
  
Salut, ma belle et gentille épouse que j'aime et que j'ador. Répondit Aragorn (après mainte réflexions, il en avait conclue que le seul moyen de convainque Arwen, c'était de lui dire plein de compliments, comme ca, elle serait aux anges, et elle accepterait tout de suite. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.)  
  
Bien que j'apprécies quand tu me dit des compliments, seulement, je sais que tu me cache quelque chose, alors, vas-y, dit le, je suis de bonne humeur de toute façon.  
  
Bon, c'est que Faramir nous a inviter à un beatch party chez lui cette après midi et je me suis dit, que tu voudrais bien venir avec moi. Il avait dit ses mots tellement vite, que sa bouche n'avait pas fini d'articuler la fin! (Faite aller votre imagination, je n'avais rien d'autre à dire pour démontrer qu'il parlait vite.) peut-être que comme ca, Arwen va accepter, sans même avoir compris ce que je venais de dire se dit-il.  
  
Non mais tu es malade ! Je ne veut pas que tu y aille, j'imagine qu'Éowyn va être là. Répondit-elle en rejetant son livre en arrière d'elle.  
  
He, sûrement, je ne les pas demander à Faramir, ce détail, ne m'intéresse pas. Dit Aragorn (dans le font, il mentait tellement mal, que même Arwen devina qu'il rêvait de voir Éowyn en costume de bain.)  
  
Ha, je vois, puisque tu veux tellement y aller, je vais venir avec toi, je vais montrer à cette garse pourquoi c'est moi que tu as épouser, je vais mettre mon bikini vert, elle va voir qu'elle a affaire à plus forte qu'elle.  
  
He, ok, bon, ben on n'y va dans 1 heur. Répondit Aragorn, le sourire au lèvres, il était ravis qu'Arwen et Éowyn se batte pour lui plaire.(et oui, c'est un homme, on y peut rien)  
  
Voilà, c'est tout, bon, je sais que se chapitre n'était pas fool un des meilleur, mais il fallait le mettre alors. Bon, dans le prochain chapitre. Faramir informe Éowyn des invitée qui vont être présent, et oui, elle aussi va piquer sa coche à l'annonce du nom de sa rivale, mais je ne peut pas en dire plus, alors.  
  
Bon, je sais que le 2e chapitre a mis du temps a arriver, c'est que j'avais pleins d'idée et je ne savais pas par où commencer, mais la, je sais se que je vais mettre dans les autres chapitres, alors, ca va aller plus vite.  
  
Bon, s'il vous plait, écrivez moi des réviews, parce que j'aimerais ca savoir comment vous trouvez ma fic. et sil y a des points à améliorer ou des demandes, ne vous retenez pas, dites les.En passant, si il y a des personnes que sa ne marche pas pour m'écrire des réviews, mon adresse e- mail, c'est : CatIsa4@hotmail.com 


	3. La demande à Éowyn

Salut à tous, bon là, j'ai rien a faire, alors, je vais continuer ma fic, lol, je suis fine en ? :D bon, heme, je sais que ca la été encor long, mais j'avais vraiment mais vraiment pas le goût de la continuer. lol bon, je dédie cette fic à Aurialie (si ses pas comme ca que ca s'écrie, je suis vraiment dsl) parce qu'elle ma beaucoup aider et que ses vraiment une bonne amie (même si on ne c'est jamais vue, ses pas grave, elle a une énorme beauté de c?ur et personne ne pourra jamais avoir toute sa gentillesse).  
  
Nous sommes dans le château de Faramir, qui est en train de convaincre Éowyn de venir au beach party qu'il a organiser sans lui en parler. (Souhaiter lui bonne chance)  
  
Éowyn : non mais tu es malade ! Pourquoi tu ne les a inviter ?  
  
Faramir : Ben. Je.pensais que tu serais heureuse de revoir Aragon ( Il ne sais pas qu'Éowyn éprouve un sentiment très grand pour Aragorn et qu'elle n'est peut être même plus vierge..)  
  
Éowyn : Qu'Aragorn vienne ca ne me dérange pas **sourire diabolique** mais étais-tu obliger d'inviter cette poupée qui croit qu'Aragorn lui appartiens seulement parce qu'elle lui à donner un collier, qui ne vaut même pas 1$ ?!?!?!  
  
Faramir se demandait pourquoi elle faisait tout un plat parce qu'Arwen et Aragorn se sont lier par un collier.. Mais à voir le regard assassin qu'Éowyn lui lançais en se moment, il préféra lui demander plus tard.  
  
Faramir : Mais c'est qu'ils sont marier et j'ai crue bon d'inviter aussi Arwen puisque Aragorn vient. **Il lui fit sa petite face de chien battu ** Mais là, il ne reste qu'une heur avant que le party commence alors tu viens ou tu ne viens pas ???  
  
Éowyn : D'accore, je viens, je vais prouver à cette poupée de qu'elle bois je me chauffe et même si je n'est pas de collier à offrire à Aragorn, quand il va me voir avec mon bikini bleu, il va me tomber dans les bras (elle chuchota le reste de sa réponse pour pas que Faramir l'entende) **rire diabolique**  
  
Éowyn alla mettre son bikini puis se coiffa, elle était vraiment belle (je suis une fille alors je ne peux pas donner plus de détail, mais imaginer Éowyn dans le plus sexy bikini que vous n'ayez jamais vue (ca reste quand même un bikini)) Juste au moment où elle sorti de sa chambre, ca cogna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrire.  
  
Éomer : C'est moi **sourire niais** (Il était vêtu (si on appelle ca être vêtu) d'un slip (je pourrais donner plus de détails mais pour la dignité des hommes qui liront cette fic et pour pas leur faire de faux espoirs parce qu'ils ne seront jamais aussi sexy que lui, je vais m'abstenir !!!) Haaaaaa **cri de meurtre suivi de yeux exorbité en voyant le bikini d'Éowyn (Genre de bikini que tes sure que tu n'auras pas chaud)**  
  
Et voilà, c'est déjas tout, je vous laisse sur un suspense !!!  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre :  
  
Comment Éomer va réagire en voyant sa petite s?ur vêtu de la sorte ?  
  
Comment Aragorn va-t-il réagire en voyant 2 belle fille qui tripe dessus presque pas vêtu ? Et deviner, qui que je vais mettre dans le beatch party indice : C'est une lange de serpent. 


	4. Le party partie 1

Salut, voici mon autre chapitre, ca na pas été long en ? Bon, il y a sûrement eu des petites complications dans mes chapitres, mais c'est que j'ai un peu piquer les nerfs et j'ai tout fait boguer, mais je vous assure que je vais essayer d'arranger se petit incident, bon, je viens d'aller voir mes réviews et je remercie grandement toute les personnes qui m'en on envoyer, ca m'incite à continuer. Bon, j'ai reçus une petite critique concernent les fautes, et je remercie celle qui me l'a écrie car ca me force à m'améliorer. Je suis désoler pour les fautes, c'est seulement que je vais vite, et souvent, je ne fais pas attention au fautes, au début, je pensais que cela ne vous préoccupait pas, mais puisque j'avais tort, je vais essayer de m'améliorer, c'est juste que c'est long et paresse me guidant, c'est sur qu'il va rester des fautes. Vous avez du remarquer que je dédis toujours mes chapitres à des personnes qui mon aider ou qui mon encadrer lors de son édition, ou de son écrie, alors, je dédis cette fic à izzou (isa) ma petite s?ur que j'aime qui m'a beaucoup aider et qui ma inciter à écrire un nouveau chapitre, elle aussi a fait des fic alors, aller les lires, elles sont vraiment bonne (vive les pubs :D)  
  
  
  
Le party, parti 1.  
  
Éomer : Éowyn, change toi immédiatement!!! Je ne vais pas laisser ma petite s?ur aller à un party où il va y avoir des gars dans cette tenu !! **Yeux exorbité et bouche grande ouverte de terreur !!!**  
  
Éowyn : Tu es peut-être mon grand frère mais ici c'est ma maison et je décide comment je m'habille.  
  
Éomer nu pas le temps de répliquer qu'on entendit les gardes hurler.  
  
Gardes : Aragorn fils d'Aratorn, grand roi du Gondor et Arwen Undomiel fille d'Elron, grande. (c'est tout) Pouvons nous les laisser entrer ?  
  
Éowyn : Oui **soupire**  
  
Aragorn : Bonjour mademoiselle Éowyn, comment allez-vous ? **Yeux exorbité visant la même chose qu'Éomer, mais pas pour la même raison !!** (vive le subtiles !)  
  
Éowyn aussi regardait le maillot d'Aragorn (imaginez Aragorn en maillot et vous allez comprendre) lui aussi était en slip mais il avait une serviette autour de la taille.  
  
Éowyn : Bonjour Aragorn, je vais très bien merci, vous avez un très beau maillot (ben oui, on va croire que c'est du maillot qu'elle parle)  
  
Aragorn : Je vous renvois le compliment **super beau yeux**  
  
Arwen commença à s'avancer comme pour dire quelque chose quand Faramir entra. Faramir : Ha, bonjour Éomer, et Aragorn, comment allez-vous ?  
  
Aragorn, Éomer : Nous allons très bien !  
  
Arwen : **s'avance vers Faramir avec les yeux qu'elle fait pour séduire Aragorn** Bonjour, je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas présenter, je me nomme Arwen undomiel et vous ? **Elle lui caressa le bras **  
  
Faramir : ben.eu.de.Je.m'aaaa.pel.pel.  
  
Éowyn : Il s'appelle Faramir, c'est le fils de Denetor, et c'est MON marie **elle souriait mais tout le monde pouvait voir les éclaires dans ses yeux **  
  
Aragorn : Bon, Légolas et Gimli ne sont pas arriver ? (Il savait ce qu'Éowyn pouvait faire à Arwen, et vis versa, s'il les laissait continuer, alors, il préféra changer de sujet)  
  
Faramir: oui, ils sont arriver par la porte de derrière, alors, je leur est demander d'attendre où la piscine.  
  
Aragorn : Et bien, allons les rejoindre, il ne faut pas les laisser seul trop longtemps, surtout si proche de l'eau.  
  
Tous partir donc vers la piscine.  
  
Rendue à la piscine.  
  
Faramir fit le compte des invités pour savoir s'ils étaient tous là.  
  
Faramir :Aragorn ?  
  
Aragorn :Présent  
  
Faramir : Arwen ?  
  
Arwen : Présente  
  
Faramir : Éomer ?  
  
Éomer : Présent  
  
Faramir : Éowyn ?  
  
Éowyn : Présente  
  
Faramir : Légolas ?  
  
Légolas : Présent  
  
Faramir : Gimli ?  
  
Gimli ? Présent  
  
Faramir : Grima ?  
  
Grima : Préssssssent  
  
Éowyn : Coi ?  
  
Grima : SSSSSalut ma ccchhhhère ** Il s'approcha du reste des inviter mais visait plus Éowyn**  
  
Éomer : Faramir, explication je vous prie **il ne quittait pas Grima des yeux**  
  
Faramir : Ben.Il est venue un soir au châteaux il avait l'allure d'un mendiant, et il demandait à voir Éowyn, (on se demande ben pourquoi) mais elle n'était pas là **Éowyn et Aragorn se regardèrent (ais-je besoin d'ajouter des détails ? Indice, se soir là, Arwen était parti rendre visite à son père) ** Alors, je lui ai proposer d'entrée, je lui donna à manger, c'est sure, je ne le connaît pas, mais il c'est présenter comme un ami d'Éowyn alors je ne me suis pas méfier, pourquoi, je devrais ?  
  
Tous sauf Grima : OUI  
  
Éowyn : Non mais tu es malade ? Laisser entrer ce serpent dans notre maison ! Et lui, mon ami, voyons je préfèrerais mourir que de l'avoir comme ami **même regard qu'elle avait lancé à Arwen, sauf que maintenant, ca s'adressais à Grima**  
  
Pendant que Faramir et Éowyn se disputait 


	5. Le party parti 2

Bon, je dédis cette fic à ma meilleur amie, qui se trouve en se moment aux Étas-Unis pour un ans.Mais même si elle est loin, elle m'aide vraiment et reste mon amie et je l'aime !!! Surtout qu'elle m'a trouver le mot descendant !!! bon, je sais que vous vous en ficher alors, passons à l'histoire!!!  
  
Pendant qu'Éowyn et Faramir se chicanaient, Légolas et Gimli asseyaient se noyer mutuellement, Aragorn tentait de les en empêcher, Éomer repoussait Grima qui voulait encor une fois approcher Éowyn, et Arwen, comme toujours, draguait un garde.  
  
Aragorn : Vos gueule !!! (dsl pour le mauvais mot) Bon, Légolas lâche Gimli, c'est pas grave s'il a dit que tes cheveux était sale, tu peux toujours les laver !  
  
Légolas : T'es bien placer pour parler !  
  
Aragorn : Bon, je continue **yeux méchant contre Légolas** Éomer lâche Grima, et Grima lâche Éowyn. ET ARWEN LÂCHE LE GARDE !!!  
  
Bon, une fois que tout le monde avaient repris leur calme, Aragorn repris la parole :  
  
Aragorn : En tan que rois du Gondor je.  
  
Arwen : Vous êtes le descendant d'Isildur pas Isildur en personne !!!  
  
Éowyn, Grima : Ta gueule esti de connasse !!!  
  
Grima : Vous voyez ma chère, on a des points en commun !!!  
  
Éomer : Ta gueule esti d'obséder !!!  
  
Légolas : s'ut, s'ut, s'ut, les gros mots !!!  
  
Gimli : Toi, le pape male coiffé, mêle toi-s-en pas !!!  
  
Légolas : pis toi, grandis un peut !!!  
  
Aragorn : VOS GEULE TOUT LE MONDE, vous traumatisez Faramir (Faramir était en train de pleurer dans un coin à côté de la piscine..) On un gros problème à régler !!!  
  
Éowyn : Oui, qui m'aide à jeter Grima dehors ?  
  
Aragorn : Je n'est jamais dit qu'on allait le jeter dehors !!!  
  
Grima : Oufs !  
  
Aragorn : Qui c'est il a peut-être changer !!!  
  
Grima : Oui j'ai changer ** asseye d'imiter un petit chiot en train de pleurer, mais ça sort plutôt comme un serpent en train de cracher son venins**  
  
Éowyn, Éomer : Messembe !!!  
  
Faramir **qui s'avait relever de son coin d'ombre** : Moi, je vote pour qu'on lui laisse sa chance, après tout, tout le monde peut changer !!!  
  
Éowyn : Tout le monde sauf lui !  
  
Aragorn : Bon, il faut toujours laisser une deuxième chance, même si Grima est con, mal honnête, salot, sal, lâche, minable, lait.  
  
Grima : T'aurais pas pue arrêter à; il faut toujours laisser une chance ?  
  
Éomer : D'accore, mais s'il fait coi que se soit, de lâche, minable, con,.(je ne continuerai pas, mais vous savez se que je veux dire () je le tue **sourire (il était fière d'avoir enfin une occasion de pouvoir tuer Grima)***  
  
Voilà, c'est fini, bon, je ne crois pas que je vais continuer à faire des chapitres.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha! Ha! Ha! vous m'avez crue en ? Je suis diabolique j'aurais aimer ça être là pour voir les fasses que vous faisiez !!!  
  
Bon, dans le prochain chapitre, nous allons résoudre toutes ces questions.  
  
Est-ce que Grima va pouvoir rester ?  
  
Est-ce que Grima à vraiment changer ?  
  
Est-ce qu'Éowyn va tuer Arwen ?  
  
Est-ce qu'Éomer va tuer Grima ?  
  
Bon, là, je ne sais pas si vous aimez vraiment les fic alors, svp, écrivez moi pour me dire vos appréciations.Et n'oubliez pas, se ne va pas être pour moi, mais pour vous !!! Dsl, j'avais le goût de finir avec une expression plate !!! Mais, c'est juste que j'aime tellement ca avoir des critiques ou des appréciations.lol 


End file.
